PPGZ fairytale
by theppgzmaster
Summary: "This is your fault!" I screamed at him clearly pissed off "How is this my fault!" He said "YOU MADE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!" He froze clearly dumbstruck. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him
1. Chapter 1

**Kaoru's POV**

I ran though the streets looking for my adopted sisters. Momoko and Miyako, after Miyako's grandmother died my parents adopted her me and her were happy to be sisters. Now Momoko she is a problem! But anyway, her parents died she seemed to know why but wouldn't tell. Well anyhow I was running though the streets worried then I smashed into someone. I got up and was about to run off when I felt a sudden pain in my back I gripped my back.

_'Momoko! Are you feeling it again too?'_

_'Yeah' _she responded

_'Me too!' _Miyako said. I saw a hand grip my nose.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I said as my attacker pulled me towards him I knew it was a boy cuz he had a hard grip and his hand was to big to be a girls.

"You know you don't bump into ME without apoligizing." I heard his husky voice. It sent shivers down my spine. I looked up as my emerald green looked into his forest green eyes. I slapped his hand away, and then glared then the pain came back. and I winced.

"Hey, don't slap my hand away!" I looked into his eyes then he smirked I froze as I felt to hands on my chest. I then panicked and punched him in the middle of the face. I started walking away but my stupid hoodie that I love sooo much got stuck on a thing and ripped. And my tank-top came into view.

"Woah!" the boy exclaimed "I knew you had big ones but not as big as that!" Okay I am the unluckyest girl in Japan! I have double D cup chest I try to hide them under baggy shirts and what not. Oh yeah and I am now 15 years old. And I would be lying if I said I had no curves... I have goddess curves and every thing about me I hate it besides my personality my friends say that I should be happy but I'm not.

"PERVERT!" I said and the pain came back I winced

"Hey are you okay?"

"NO! cuz your talking to me!" I said running away but then it all went black.

**Butch's POV**

Man that chick can hit hard, and she is hot! She started walking away after she acted like she was hurt but then she just fell I cought her and headed home. I noticed something about her besides her chest -_- I know I am a perv okay. But she had a green PPGZ belt I thought it may be just somekind of thing that goes with her outfit but when I pulled the compact out it started ringing. I opened it to see my brothers on a split screen.

"Hey Butch!" Brick said

"Hi bro," Boomer said

"whats going on?" I asked confused. I swung the girl over my shoulder.

"I dont know but come to the house right away!" Brick said


	2. Chapter 2

**Butch's POV**

I opened the door to my house and then see two girls on the couch and then I put the girl I was carrying next to them.

**2 hours later**

I yawned, man these girls take naps for a long time. The girl in the tank slowly opened her eyes. then after about a minute she jumped up and shouted

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" I was confused

"how do you know about us?" Brick asked eyeing her supsishily, She looked at the two other girls

"What the hell did you do to us? The Powerpuf-" she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What about the puffs?" Brick asked she didn't answer the two other girls woke up and had the same reaction as the girl.

**Kaoru's POV**

"I well ask you again, WHAT ABOUT THE PUFFS?" Brick growled.

_'Sorry girls I spilled the beans Kinda, but I don't think they have caught on yet.. SO LETS RUN FOR IT.' _We took off towards the door. But, as I got half way there, Butch grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder.

"GO GIRLS DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" I shout at them

"We arn't gonna leave you behind Butte-Kaoru!" Momoko said

"Buttercup? OHHHHH so this babe is Buttercup..." Butch said as he slapped my butt. I started struggling and punching his back. Then Brick had Bloss-Momoko in his grip and Miyako was being held by Boomer.

"Let me go!" I shouted at Butch

"No can do." He said

"GOD DAMN YOU BITCH!" he dropped me then caught me in brides hold. I froze and felt the blood rush to my face.

"awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww kaoru is blushing! wait KAORU IS BLUSHING!" I sweat dropped as my sisters got out of their counter-part hold and was running around screaming "THE END OF THE WORLD!" as Butch was destracked I jumped up and kicked him in the face and jumpped off it doing a backflip next to my sisters

"Thanks sis!" I said and then transformed

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru's POV**

The second we transformed I was about to take off and when I did I saw the boys just smirking.

"Why are you just sitting there smirking? Shouldn't you be trying to stop us from escaping?" I asked really confused after 2 seconds I found out why the girls took off and them smashed into a POWERPUFF proof ceiling. I ran to the door and tried but I got shocked, and blacked out.

**3 hours later**

I woke up again. And sat up, I guess Blossom and Bubbles got knocked out again... And I woke up first again... wait I can pretend to sleep and mess with Butch's head. oh hes sleeping... OH MY GOD HE MAKES IT TO EASY! I could hack into his dream! After 2 years I got the power to control peoples dreams that includes talking inside of peoples minds and read them too even from a distance

_**Butch's Dream (when buttercup comes its her messing with butchs mind)**_

_Butch was in a huge field_

_"Butch!" Buttercup yelled running to Butch_

_"Buttercup? What are you doing here?" he said_

_"What do you mean silly? We got married 2 months ago"_

_"WHAT?!"_

I was trying to contain my laughter I sat up to look at him but he wasn't there

"Huh? Where did he go?" After a few seconds I felt someone grope my chest and force me to sit in their lap

"Butch what in the name of my powers are you doing?" I asked trying to get up but it didn't help at all I was just slammed into his lap.

"Let. Me. Go." I said

"Nope..." he said

"Why?"

"You were messing with my dream!"

"How do you know it was me?"

"Duh, Kaoru I am you counter-part. I have the same power"

"Oh yeah," I started struggling he stood up and swung me over his shoulder again and got his cell out

"Hey, Brick?" he said to the phone

"Yeah Kaoru woke up." he said talking to the phone again

"Yeah I think we should keep the girls in our rooms, So they can't come up with a plan."

"Okay see you then" Butch said finishing the call, he carried me to his room and threw me on the bed and got on top of me.

"B-B-Butch?" I said terrifide of what he might do to me. He didn't respond he started kissing and sucking my neck making me moan.

"You like that don't you?" he said with a seducive voice. I shook my head and lifted my knee to his family jewels but he stopped my knee by putting his hand on it and told me to de-transform

"No." I said

"What was that?" he asked

"I said "no" Butch!" I said he grabbed my belt and yanked it off. And I de-transformed I reached for my belt attempting to grab it but ended up on the floor with me ontop of Butch. To be honest it looked wrong. Then the door swung open and there stood Brick carrying Momoko and I guess Miyako was with Boomer

"OHHH i had better leave!" he left. Butch smirked at me I was gonna punch him but my other wrist slipped and ummm, my um chest ended up hin his um face. I blushed and got off him.


	4. Chapter 4

**(WARNING THERE IS DIRTY STUFF HERE! THERE WELL BE A LEMON AT ONE POINT IN THE FUTURE!)**

**Kaoru's POV**

As I got up Butch grabbed my waist and pulled me down back ontop of him then he rolled over.

"What do you think you're doing Kaoru? Don't think I'm gonna let you get away that easy?" He whispered in my ear, I felt shivers go up my spine as he rubbed my thigh then he smirked got up and walked over the the closet. He dug though some of the stuff and pulled out a dress that is at my mid thigh and it at least covered most of my chest. BUT IT WAS A DRESS

"NO no no no no BUTCH NO I AM NOT GONNA WEAR THAT!" I yelled

"You are weither you like it or not!" he said tossing it to me I was looking at the dress wen I felt the ground underme dissappear and I was pinned down by Butch he started lifting my shirt up slowly I was panicking.

"FINE! I'LL WERE IT I WELL!" he smirked got off me and then left. I looked around and saw he left my belt I put it on

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!" I screamed and stuck my hand out the window. Not Powerpuff proof huh? I flew out it and got my sisters but then I hit the ground and wen I was gonna jump up again to fly something grabbed my ankle I looked down ther was Brick holding onto my foot.

"Let go!" I said he dragged me back into the house

"butch!" he yelled. Butch ran down the stair and smirked brick and boomer took them momoko and miyako again wel I got stuck with butch he took me to his room. me struggling to get away of coarse.

**(OKAY EVERYONE I WELL BE WRITING A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER DONT LIKE DO'T READ!) SEYA NEXT TIME~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaoru's POV**

I look like a total girl in this dress! You know the dress he wanted me to wear... Oh your wondering Apperantly I have to sing a song on stage in a club, the boys esspically Butch is keeping a good eye on me so I don't get away. And the girls of course! But any way I am on stage right now and then the music started playing as I sighed

Song: Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about ya all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

(alright alright alright alright)

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And hell yeah

I'm the mother f****n' princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

(and again and again and again)

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

[Break]

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

No Way No Way Hey Hey...

then I opened my eyes and everyone stared then my eardrums popped everyone was clapping! When I got off stage Butch was know where to be seen I turned around to sneak off backstage but there was Butch standing there smirking. '_DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT ALL!' _I said in my head "I can hear ya you know," He said I started

"I hate you, you know that?!" I said angerly

"Awww Kaoru-chan, You know you love me!"

"EW! I don't love you! I LOVE BATMAN!" I stormed off but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the car. I gave up and just walked with him. I saw something I pulled my arm away and ran towards were I saw something move then. I saw Ace with a flirty face. I ran back and jumped into Butch's arms I saw Ace coming closer. I looked at Ace than Butch then I grabbed Butch's face and kissed him. He seemed stunned but started kissing back after a while and Ace seemed pissed he ran off. I smiled after I pulled away. And Butch put me down. Butch Brick and Boomer got into a fight I looked at my sisters they nodded but we were about to run away then they shoved me into the car and got in themself's I sighed and was dragged into there house then into Butch's room kicking and screaming. He threw me on the bed and crawled ontop of me. My face became red as he started kissing my neck and stopped and a part of my neck '_OH NO NOT THERE ANYWHERE BUT THERE!' _I thought then I remembered he can read my mind and then he nibbled there

"ahhhhhhhhh..." I moaned loudly and struggled to get away then next thing I knew my dress was on the other side of the room. I froze as I kicked him away. I got up and charged for my dress but a sword was in front of me and I backed up slowly and the swor went to the middle of my bra and it cut though the fabric and my chest came out. I could see a balge in his pants as he pushed me onto the bed throwing the sword away. I slightly moved but then I realized I grinded against him. He took his pants and boxers off and shoved it into my mouth. I realized he wouldn't let me go till I did it so I did. Sucking slightly and then he fell onto the bed at my mercy. Now I just wanted it all I took my panties off and slowly grinded up and down his shaft teasing him. Then he pushed me down and licked my nipple and I moaned. And he slowly entered, he broke my barrier. I started crying but he kissed them away then he stayed there I pushed up against him to tell him to move.

"MOVE YOU FUCKING HORNY BASTARD!" he started slow then faster faster faster then he came inside of me. then we fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaoru's POV**

I looked at the pregnesty test, and then I sighed with relief. '_I'm not pregneat thank the lord!' _I ran out the bathroom door and noticed only the girls were up.

"Girls we need to get out of here! BEFORE I END UP HAVING SEX WITH BUT-" I waited a few minutes and the girls were like

"Naw, I think you wanna stay... we heard you screaming his name last night..." They said smirking. I blushed madly and then all the sudden I was pinned to the wall by Butch...

**Butch's POV**

She thinks shes just gonna leave like that? WELL SHE NEEDS TO THINK AGAIN! I pinned her to the wall and pressed my knees against hers and held her wrists above her head and looked down at her

"Butch! Let go!" She said struggling,

"No, you arn't gonna get away again, your _MINE!_" I hissed at her and dragged her back to room I got back into the bed and held her there she was struggling alot but then I got an I idea and licked her neck. She froze, I chuckled to myself.


End file.
